


Shadows

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Can we get an f in the chat for Nico to love himself, Flower Crowns, Half-Shadow Nico AU, M/M, Nico did a dumb and can't be healed this time, Nico feeling ugly, Will being lovey-dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico's done a dumb to the point he can't be fixed. Will still plans on making him feel beautiful.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weird_hoodie_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_hoodie_kid/gifts).



> This is a new AU to me. But I love it. This is beautiful.

Nico was stupid. So, very stupid, and Will had no problem reminding him of the fact as he worked on  _ trying  _ to save the half of Nico that decided it didn’t want to come back from being a shadow. “Shit, Neeks, what did you  _ do _ ?” Will complained, forcing his boyfriend to drink some water (which was hard, seeing as his mouth just wasn’t there on the side of his face that was flickering in and out of existence.)

Nico did nothing but let out a quiet groan, leaning heavily against Will, “Will, baby, leave it, I look badass~” the boy slurred, high off of the medicine he had taken. Good to know that still works. Nico giggled when he was high, and the sound filled the quiet room. If it wasn’t for the fact that Will was desperately trying to bring half of Nico  _ back into existence,  _ he probably would’ve appreciated the noise a bit more.

“Nico, love, lay down and get some rest. We’ve just got to hope that you feel better in the morning.”

“Whaddya mean, mi amor, I feel fineeeee~” Nico cooed, struggling a bit as Will pressed him down onto the bed with a gentle kiss to his human cheek.

Will just rolled his eyes, “Wrong language, sunshine” he said simply, finally just deciding to get something to make Nico sleep, “Drink this for me?” 

Nico eagerly drank down the contents of the cup that was placed in his hands, “How d’ya know I don’t speak tHree languages and just haven’t told you?” He asked with a little giggle, pulling the sheets up to his chin, which was still in the half-shadow state.

“Go to sleep, Nico.”

Lucky for Will, Nico’s eyes were already closing, either from the sleeping drought, or from just being tired, “Have a good night.” He whispered, wanting to run his fingers over Nico’s shadow-y skin, but he couldn’t work up the nerve. Touching Nico would make it all too real.

So will busied himself with helping anyone else that came into the infirmary, trying not to look at Nico, where he knew the shadows weren’t slowly ebbing away to reveal the normal pale skin like usual. Will had a sinking feeling that this time was  _ permanent _ . 

Even when his brother came to take his place, Will didn’t leave Nico’s side, falling asleep slumped against the bed. He ate and slept and worked his shift in the infirmary, never once leaving Nico’s side for longer than strictly necessary. When the still-shadowy Nico woke from his drug-induced sleep, Will was the first one there, cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead and fretting over him.

The most surprising thing? Nico didn’t seem any different. He said he felt fine (pft, looked fine too if you know what I mean), and the black skin of his left side didn’t feel much different than his right. “You’re warm.” Will decided, getting him water and medicine, (not the stuff to make him loopy). “Take this, baby” he urged, pressing the pills into Nico’s hands.

Aside from the fact that half of him was shadowy and discolored, Nico looked healthy. The left side of his mouth seemed to have a thin layer of skin growing over it, keeping it trapped shut, but the other side was perfectly intact. His left eye was discolored, the white of his eye turned black, the pupil a dazzling gold. He was pretty.

Will very obviously had no problem with Nico’s new look, kissing over his dark fingertips, running his hands through his hair, kissing him, and hugging him, and just loving on him. Will made it his job to make sure Nico knew he was still loved, still wanted.

\---

“You know how pretty you are?” Will finally said one day, definitely not missing Nico’s blush at the words.

Denial was the best course of action. Of course it was. 

“You don’t have to lie, Will, I know I look ugly like this.”

Will was instantly seizing up, physically unable to move at the thought of Nico not liking the way he looked, “What did you just say?” he demanded, more than 100% ready to spend the whole rest of the week making Nico feel like the prettiest boy to ever walk the damn Earth.

“I said that I’m ugly. It’s the truth, isn’t it? I honestly don’t know why you bother staying with me now…”

That was it. Will was going to explode.

“Sir, I’m going to ask that you stop talking about my boyfriend like that.” Will demanded, taking Nico’s hand and pulling him towards the strawberry patch, where he knew there were flowers. “Come on, I’m taking you to therapy.”

Nico protested at first, but sighed, knowing that there was no arguing with Will when he got like this. Even when Will made him sit in the middle of a bunch of flowers, Nico didn’t protest, just pinching the silky petals between his blackened fingers.

“Watch and learn, Neeks.” Will mused, sitting right in front of Nico with a handful of flowers, “I’m making you feel pretty now, alright?” He asked, twisting the stems of the flowers together, making sure none of the roses had sharp thorns on the stems. 

“Ta-da!” Will cheered, holding up his finished crown, “You’re going to wear this all day. Doctor’s orders~” Will teased, brushing Nico’s fluffy hair out of his eyes and lowering the crown on to his head. “My prince~” Will said with a mocking grin, doing his best to bow while sitting down.

Nico grinned, laughing along with Will’s antics, “You’re such a dork, Will.” He whispered, finally just crawling over into Will’s lap. “Thank you for the crown, but I dunno… I just-” he stopped, looking up at Will, seeing the concern and love and hope that the male held for him, it made Nico feel worse.

“I love you, Will. I really, really love you.”

That’s all Nico managed to say, because he was suddenly on the verge of tears for seemingly no reason. He turned and pressed his nose into the jacket Will was wearing over his scrubs, just trying to calm down from his sudden rush of emotions.

With a worried frown, Will held Nico close, running his hands along his back, “Neeks?” He asked curiously, “What’s the matter?”

Nico responded with a little shrug of his shoulders, still holding tight to Will. “Alright, we’re gonna go back to your cabin, alright?” he asked quietly, kissing the top of Nico’s head.Will didn’t wait for an answer, just standing up, Nico still held in his arms, and made his way to the Hades cabin.

“This place could stand to be just a little bit brighter-” Will grumbled, landing on the bed along with Nico, still pressing soft kisses anywhere that he could get his lips.

Nico hummed under the constant touch of Will, wanting for him to do more, but not wanting him to see what he looked like under his clothes, “I think it could be darker-” he mumbled, pressing closer to Will.

Will just rolled his eyes, kissing him one last time before lying back, Nico still in his arms, “I love you too, y’know?” he asked softly, carefully running his hands up the back of Nico’s shirt, rubbing gentle circles into his mis-matched skin.

Shuddering, Nico nodded, “I know.” he confirmed, wrapping his arms around Will, “I’m gonna sleep, now. Keep doing what you’re doing. Feels good”

Will just chuckled, kissing the top of Nico’s head with a soft little laugh, “Goodnight, Sunshine”

Nico didn’t even have the energy to protest the nickname before he was lulled to sleep, his new condition the last thing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know I said I wouldn't have time to post this morning but like I didn't sleep at all..? I spent all night doing homework and writing-
> 
> I've got a couple more oneshots finished, too so I'll post those tonight and tomorrow.
> 
> As always, requests are welcome, and your comments make my day, so, thank you.


End file.
